Competition
by momijigirl's twin
Summary: Sasuke's in love with Naruto...but it seems like he's got some competition to deal with! How will the Uchiha come out of this? SasuNaru, slight GaaLee


Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan wielder, the self-proclaimed avenger of his clan, was in love and dating. And what was worse…

It was with Konoha's number one random ninja: Uzamaki Naruto. Even worse than that, and perhaps more surprising…

He had competition.

At first, it was just Gaara, but since he lived far away enough to not be nuisance, he was fine with it. But he started noticing Hyuuga Neji staring intently at the blonde. Sure, he expected a Hyuuga to love Naruto, but he thought it would be Hinata! Unfortunately, she was over him and onto that…dog-boy. And as if that weren't enough, Lee was challenging Naruto for the love of Gaara. Yep...life couldn't get any worse.

Wait a second, yes, yes it could.

How? The Dobe was too dense to see that people had crushes on him! Now it couldn't get any worse.

At this moment in time, Sasuke was patiently waiting for Naruto at Ichiraku's. Contemplating the situation once more, he sighed. Nothing was ever simple…not when it came to Naruto.

"Sasuke! Quit being so emo, will ya?" Naruto said, sitting next to the brooding youth.

"Easy for you to say… you're cheerful enough for the both of us…why are late by the way? You're never late for ramen, especially when I'm paying" he inquired.

"Bah! Tsunade-baba made me escort the Kazekage and his siblings to Hokage Tower…" he said with a bored sigh.

Sasuke couldn't help but twitch in annoyance. "Gaara's in town?" he asked as Naruto placed his order.

Turning to the Uchiha, he nodded, "Yeah…Sasuke? You okay? You look paler than usual..."

He shook his head, "It's nothing…anything interesting happen?"

"Well, you know, Lee came out of the blue and challenged me to fight for the honor of the affection of Gaara, or something like that," Naruto said, "At first it was just odd but now it's a pain…"

"What did you tell him?"

"That, for the last time, he could have Gaara for all I cared…that I had you." He said the last part softer, a light blush covering his face.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin in triumph. 'That's right Naruto…you're all mine…'

"Anyways, thanks for the ramen, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said.

"Finished, hmm?"

"Yeah…oh! I forgot! Neji wanted me to deliver this to you," he said, digging into his pocket to reveal a small note, slightly crumpled up due to Naruto's carelessness, "See you back at home, okay? I've got an errand to run with Sakura."

Slightly warmed by Naruto's referring to his mansion as "home", he nodded to him, "Take care, dobe"

Sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha, Naruto replied, "Same to you, teme" before running down the street.

Watching momentarily, Sasuke gazed down at the note. It read as follows:

Uchiha, it is time to decide who deserves the affections of the Blond Fox. Meet both Gaara and I by the Forest of Death at sunset. Refusing to attend means you forfeit the rights to Naruto. – Neji

Sasuke could feel his eye twitching angrily, crushing the note in his hand. 'God damn that Neji! Naruto is mine! MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S! And I'll make sure they both know it'

Once Sasuke finally reached the Forest of Death, Gaara and Neji were already waiting for him.

"So you decided to show up, Uchiha," Gaara said, smirking at him almost cruelly.

"I've come to tell you that Naruto loves me, not you two jokers," Sasuke said.

"Is that so?" We'll just have to ask him ourselves once you're out of the way," Neji said, "Permanently."

"I'll gladly take anything you dish out," Sasuke responded confidently, "No matter how badly you beat me, Naruto loves me…nothing could change that."

"We'll see about that…" Gaara said, summoning his sand as Neji activated his Byakugan. Sasuke prepared to received the worst beating of his life, all in the name of his Dobe, when…

"STOP EVERYTHING!" a voice cried. A flash of green sped into the crossfire of the three ninja, "YOU MUSTN'T HARM THIS BUZZING BEE IN THE HEAT OF SUMMER! YOU MUST FIND YOUR OWN BUDS TO POLLONATE!"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Rock Lee, but not for his sudden appearance. 'Did Lee just make a bawdy innuendo?...Can he do that? Does he even know what sex is?' Sasuke questioned himself.

"And you, Gaara-sama, I would gladly be your bud of needing pollination if you'd let me," Lee said, getting on his knees, giving the Sand user the best chibi eyes he could…a scary sight to behold.

Gaara backed away slightly, "If I say yes, will you never give me those eyes again?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then it's a deal," Gaara said, grabbing Lee's wrist and leading him into the Forest of Death.

"Leave before the noises start?" Sasuke asked Neji, who nodded promptly and both of them fled the scene at fast as they could.

Later that night…

"Sasuke! What took you so long to get home? I was worried!" Naruto yelled hysterically, hugging Sasuke the second he came in the door.

"Dobe, I thought I told you never to wait up for me…" Sasuke said, shocked.

"I was scared that Gaara and Neji would hurt you…"

"What? How did you…you read the note, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded, "You didn't have to fight…"

"Yes, I did…but I didn't anyways. Lee came and saved the day…I think…"

"Do I wanna know?"

"Not unless you want to be scarred for life."

"How scarred?"

"Lee made a sex joke…about me being a bee to your flower…"

"Holy shit that's scary!"

"You better believe it was. Let's hit the sack," Sasuke said tiredly.

Looking up at his boyfriend with glassy eyes, Naruto protested, "I'm not tired yet, Sasuke!"

"I wasn't talking about that, Dobe. I was going to take a beating for you, you better show me some gratitude!"

And show him some gratitude he did…All night long…


End file.
